mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond (Story)
Beyond is the story of how the Mystery Matoran leave the village they live in, and try to capture Beyond. Chapters ---- Chapter 1: Beyond knowledge Chapter 2: Mysterious 'N' Chapter 3: The Skakdi, the Matoran and the Mutant Chapter 4: Confrontation Chapter 5: Conclusion Chapter 1: Beyond Knowledge ‘Hm…’, someone said. ‘Another day like this!’ It was morning now, on the island of Visorak. 5 Visorak cornered a Matoran with steel claws and jetpacks. It didn’t take long for him to kill all of them. He licked the blood on his claws. ‘Yuk!’, he said. ‘Visorak Blood tastes like nothing!’ He looked into the sky, as the Earth started trembling. ‘Heh, Teridax…’, he said. ‘He’s just a joke compared to Clawkiller.’ The Matoran flew away. On a island in the Southern continent, a village of Matoran was living in peace, training. Although 2 Matoran could not stand each other. One was pale white with clawed fingers and a mysteriously calm character, while the other was shining yellow and dark black with long razor claws. ‘It is time…’, the Turaga said while calling the two Matoran over. ‘Teridax has taken over! Mata Nui has lost…’. ‘W…what?’, the yellow Matoran asked. ‘Mata Nui has lost?’ The white Matoran stayed calm. ‘In that case, we can be sure HE’s dead, right? Not Mata Nui, but…you know!’ ‘No…he’s still alive, and still taking the lives of the innocent. If only our master was here to help us!’, the Turaga said. ‘We don’t need him!’, the yellow one said. ‘Without him, we would have died 1.000 years ago…’, the white one answered. The Turaga interrupted the two. ‘I’d like both of you to go look for him!’ The yellow one immediately protested. ‘Me, with him? NEVER! I’d rather die!’ ‘You will if you go on your own.’, the white one said. ‘DON’T INTERRUPT ME!’, the Yellow one said. ‘…Fine…’ The Turaga stopped them. ‘Enough! Don’t you see that this case is beyond your knowledge? You can’t do this alone! That one Matoran thought he could, and has gone insane.’ ‘I won’t go insane!’, the yellow one bragged. ‘ Because you already are insane…’, the white one said. ‘Enough of this! I’m out of here!’, the yellow one said. He ran out of the village. ‘Foolish child! He’ll never survive…’, the Turaga said. ‘Yes, he will…for now!’, the white Matoran said. ‘If I may, I would like to work alone too!’ ‘Well, ok…’, the Turaga said. The Matoran left. The yellow Matoran was at the island’s side, and flew up with his jetpack. ‘…I’ll do it! I can do it! I don’t need him! He’s nothing compared to me! I’ll find Master Clawkiller before him! For I am ‘M’.’ Chapter 2: Mysterious 'N' It was a dark night, and the Rahi screamed like insane creatures. ‘Argh… let them stop! I can’t take it anymore.’, someone said. 3 persons were in the room. A male Bounty hunter, who’s our complainer, then, a female associate, and last, but not least, a small, white Matoran with clawed fingers. ‘They’re crying…’, the white Matoran said. ‘They’ve lost a companion…’ ‘Too bad for them! Let’s go now! I’ve searched the whole island! The one you’re looking for isn’t here!’ The female associate spoke: ‘You know, they say he was here once, but escaped with a boat 100.000 years ago!’ ‘Not him!’, he answered. ‘The other one!’ The Hunter and associate stared at him. ‘What other? There’s him, you and ‘M’.’ The Matoran looked up. ‘And there’s one more…’ ‘Who?’, the Hunter asked. ‘I can’t tell you that.’, the Matoran answered. ‘And neither will ‘M’ talk about it! I’m sure about that!’ The Rahi stopped crying. ‘He’s here…’, the Matoran said with a smile. The Hunter raised his gun. ‘It’s not going to help you this time…’, the Matoran said. Then, a shadow appeared. Claws were visible. ‘Well… look who it is…’ ‘N’ turned around. ‘Heh… What pleasure seeing you here, ‘N’’ The hunter aimed at the mysterious Matoran. ‘Go back! Or else!’ ‘Don’t!, ‘N’ said. The mysterious Matoran licked his claws, which were all red. ‘Why did you kill the Rahi?’, ‘N’ asked. The hunter and the associate stared at the Matoran. ‘He? Capable of killing Rahi? He’s a pitiful Matoran!’, the Hunter said. The Matoran’s eyes turned red. ‘Look out!’, ‘N’ yelled. The hunter barely dodged the claw which was headed for his throat. He attacked again, but ‘N’ grabbed his hand, stopping him from killing the hunter. ‘Please, don’t!’ The Matoran backed down and flew away. ‘Shouldn’t we follow him?’, the hunter asked. ‘No! Now is not the time…’, was all ‘N’ said. ‘Why do you do this? Why do you want to be better than Clawkiller? Aren’t you strong enough already? I must find ‘M’, or else I’ll never be able to defeat him…’ Chapter 3: The Skakdi, the Matoran, and the Mutant ‘How long has it been since I’ve left the village? 1.000 years? I don’t know, I never count in years.I wonder why HE hasn’t shown up yet. Or ‘N’ may have already captured him…’' ‘BOSS!’ ‘M’ snapped out of his thoughts. ‘What?’ Next to him stood a golden Skakdi. ‘We have found a signal of what may be Clawkiller…or… ‘him’.’ ‘Excellent! Don’t lose him!’ The Skakdi came back, with a worried look on his face. ‘False alarm, boss, only 6 Toa Canisters headed for that island, Mata Nui.’ Another Skakdi entered. ‘Should we intercept?’ ‘M’ was mad because he thought he finally found ‘him’, and needed something to get his anger away. ‘Fine!’ But before they could attack, something attacked them. ‘What’s going on?’ The Skakdi returned to the radar. ‘Something from underwater is attacking us!’ The ship which housed Mysterious ‘M’ and 7 Skakdi Warriors started to sink. ‘OH NO, YOU DON’T’, the blue Skakdi said. He swam to the boat to repair the damage, as he spotted the attacker. It was a mutant with fins, guns and electric claws, a long tail and razor sharp feet. ‘Hey, you! Stop that!’, the Skakdi said. The being turned around and swam away. A while later, the Skakdi had finished repairing the boat, but the canisters were nowhere in sight. ‘Let’s just continue now!’, ‘M’ commanded. The ship sailed away, going to Metru Nui. ''‘Clawkiller has been seen here, long ago! Perhaps we might find some clues here!’ ‘Sir!’ Once again, ‘M’ snapped out of his thoughts. ‘WHAT?’ ‘We can’t enter Metru Nui!’ ‘M’ ran over to the dock, only to see the truth himself. Metru Nui was damaged badly and inaccessible. ‘Curses!’, ‘M’ said. ‘I’ll go by myself. You are free to go if you want! Don’t wait for me! It will take a long time!’ As ‘M’ flew away, the Skakdi obeyed his commands and sailed away. ‘No city is going to stop me from entering!’ Chapter 4: Confrontation ‘Yakon! I believe your job is done now…’, ‘N’ said, while handing him his money. The hunter accepted the money and flew away. ‘Now, what do we do?’, the associate asked. ‘You should leave too, Sarna!’ The associate left as well. ‘It is best if you stay alive…’, she heard ‘N’ say. ‘N’ left the cave and flew towards Metru Nui. ‘M’ was sneaking around, hoping to get past Turaga Dume and the Rahaga. ‘Curses! The city is one big pile of junk now! How am I supposed to find any clues leading to Clawkiller here?’ ‘Sneaking around?’ ‘M’ turned around, and saw Rahaga Norik. ‘That’s none of your business!’ Rahaga Norik ignored what ‘M’ just said. ‘It’s dangerous here! And how did you get here?’ ‘M’ was not in the mood for this. ‘Listen! I’m here for…’ ‘For me?’ ‘M’ and Norik turned around, but saw nothing. They only heard someone licking something sharp. ‘What’s going on here?’, Norik asked. ‘Beyond…’ ‘Beyond? Beyond what?’ The mysterious Matoran appeared. ‘Not what, but who!’ The Rahaga spotted the blood on his claws. ‘What are you?’ Beyond attacked the Rahaga, but was suddenly blocked by Keetongu. ‘Wow’, ‘M’ said. ‘Hadn’t noticed him!’ Beyond’s eyes turned red. ‘Out of my way!’ ‘N’ then appeared. ‘Run, Rahaga!’ ‘M’ smiled. ‘This is something between the three of us!’ Rahaga Norik and Keetongu walked away. ‘You’re not escaping!’ Beyond sharpened his claws. ‘But first, I’m taking care of you!’ Norik and the other Rahaga, Dume and Keetongu were watching them. A chill breeze flew through the destroyed fields of Metru Nui, with the devilish Beyond facing his own brethren, Mysterious ‘M’ and Mysterious ‘N’, once his best friends…''‘This ends now!’'' Category:Stories